In a wireless communication system, a transmitter transmits a signal on a radio channel. During the transmission, the signal may experience unexpected distortion. The transmitter may precode the signal prior to transmission to a receiver. To efficiently receive and/or detect the original signal, the receiver needs information about the state of the radio channel, information about interference to the transmission signal, and/or information for demodulating the transmission signal. The receiver may acquire the original signal more accurately by correcting the distortion of the transmission signal using the information.
For the receiver to accurately estimate the state of the radio channel and measure interference that signals other than the transmission signal cause to the radio channel, there exists a need for an appropriate configuration for a signal for channel estimation and/or interference measurement and a technique for measuring interference using the signal.